Toothbrush
by SKYLINE98
Summary: [SEQUEL IS UP!] "Aku tidak mau tertular bakteri dan kuman yang menempel disikat gigimu" -yoongi / "Kan sudah aku bilang, kau bisa tinggalkan sikat gigimu disini" - Jimin. BTS fic Park Jimin x Min Yoongi, MinYoon MinGa Vkook TaeKook
1. Chapter 1

**Toothbrush**

 **A fanfic by SKYLINE**

 **Pair : MinYoon!. Slight VKook**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning BL!**

 **Inspired by DNCE's song 'Toothbrush'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **So baby you don't have to rush, you could leave a toothbrush at my place"**_

Pukul setengah sembilan malam dan mereka baru pulang dari kampus, tugas memaksa mereka pulang selarut itu. Min Yoongi semester empat jurusan musik dan Park Jimin semester tiga jurusan bisnis.

Jimin berjalan menuju parkiran sambil mengumpati dosennya yang memberikan tugas banyak sekali hingga membuatnya pulang selarut ini. Ia lelah, sungguh. Jika membunuh orang itu tidak dosa dan tidak masuk penjara mungkin sudah ia bunuh dosen tersebut. Saat melewati aula Jimin melihat sosok pemuda manis berambut hitam yang tidak asing baginya.

"Yoongi hyung!" panggil Jimin dengan nada berteriak

"Jimin, akhirnya kau pulang juga"

"Hyung menungguku?, kenapa tidak bilang"

"Aku sudah mencoba menelfonmu berkali-kali tapi tidak bisa" Jimin mengecek handpone di sakunya

"Oh ponselku mati hyung, maaf"

"Taehyung bilang kau pulang jam delapan, aku juga. Jadi aku menunggumu disini"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju parkiran sambil membicarakan dosen-dosen killer. Sesekali Jimin tertawa kencang mendengar cerita Yoongi tentang dosennya yang seperti Rock lee di anime Naruto atau dosen yang menjanjikan Yoongi nilai A jika Yoongi mau berkencan dengannya. Itu lucu sekali menurut Jimin.

Sesampainya diparkiran, Jimin mengambil helm yang berada dimotornya dan memakaikannya dikepala Yoongi.

"Aku bisa pakai sendiri, Jimin" Yoongi memutar matanya jengah.

"biar romantis hyung, aku selalu bawa dua helm. Persiapan kalau-kalau Yoongi hyung nebeng hehe" Ucap Jimin dengan cengiran lucu dari bibirnya

"romantis kepalamu" Yoongi menjitak kepala Jimin.

"sudah ayo pulang, aku menginap diapartemenmu saja, kasihan kalau kau harus mengantarku ke flat, terlalu jauh, nanti kau lelah, lagipula aku sudah terlalu mengantuk".

Jimin dan Yoongi adalah sahabat sejak Senior high school, mereka berasal dari luar kota. Jimin dari Busan, ayahnya yang mengirim Jimin ke Seoul untuk belajar bisnis. Ayahnya memiliki apartemen yang cukup mewah di Seoul untuk Jimin tinggali. Sementara Yoongi berasal dari Daegu, keluarganya tidak begitu kaya dia mendapat beasiswa di Seoul dan tinggal di sebuah flat kecil dipinggiran kota. Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah saat mereka dihukum membersihkan toilet karena terlambat masuk sekolah. Ditoilet juga mereka berkenalan, sejak saat itu mereka menjadi akrab dan berteman baik hingga sekarang.

"Yoongi hyung sudah sampai"

"Hooamm~ oh? Sudah sampai ya Jim" Yoongi berucap sambil menguap. Sepertinya ia ketiduran saat diperjalanan.

Sesampainya di apartemen Jimin, mata Yoongi melebar. Tidak, dia tidak sedang melihat hantu. Dia melihat bungkus makanan, mainan dan pakaian bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Jimin…." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah

"Hehe , maaf hyung aku lupa membersihkannya" Jawabnya dengan nada tidak bersalah sama sekali.

Yoongi memijit pangkal hidungnya. Ingin sekali dia marah dan menenggelamkan Jimin di Sungai Han namun dia terlalu lelah. Jimin itu, selalu saja begini. Tidak bisa mengurus tempat tinggal dengan benar, makan juga sembarangan. Sejak SMA Yoongi sering menginap disini jika ia pulang terlalu malam dari sekolah, karena flat yang dia tinggali jauh dari sekolah dan juga kampusnya sekarang. Namun Jimin juga sering menyuruhnya menginap, untuk menemaninya saat kesepian. Kata Jimin sih begitu, tapi nyatanya Yoongi disuruh bersih-bersih dan memasak untuk Jimin. Dan sepertinya sekarang ia harus membantu Jimin bersih-bersih.

Setelah selesai membersihkan kekacauan di apartemen Jimin, Yoongi langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang Jimin. Tak lama kemudian Jimin ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Yoongi. Yoongi nampaknya sudah terlelap menuju alam mimpi. Jiminpun akan segera menyusul Yoongi ke alam mimpi. Namun sebelum itu, Jimin membenarkan letak selimut Yoongi lalu mengecup keningnya seraya mengucapkan 'selamat malam'. Tanpa Jimin tau jika Yoongi belum sepenuhnya terlelap. Mereka memang tidur bersama, karena hanya ada satu kamar di apartemen Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi telah datang, mentari telah menampakkan sinarnya. Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya , mengucek pelan matanya. Saat netranya telah terbuka sepenuhnya yang dia lihat adalah senyum manis Jimin yang berdiri didekat jendela.

"pagi hyung"

"pagi jim"

"mau pulang? Kau ada kelas siang ini?"

"Iya"

Selalu saja begini. Saat menginap diapartemen Jimin Yoongi selalu pulang pagi-pagi, ingin mandi katanya. Jimin sudah berkali-kali bilang padanya untuk mandi diapartemen Jimin tapi Yoongi menolak dengan alasan 'sikat gigimu hanya satu Jimin aku tidak ingin tertular kuman, bakteri dan virus dari air liurmu yang menempel disikat gigi'.

Setelah Yoongi keluar. Jimin tersenyum getir dan berkata "Kan sudah aku bilang, tidak usah terburu-buru kau kan bisa tinggalkan sikat gigimu disini".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi telah sampai diflatnya, dia langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah itu dia mendudukan dirinya dimeja makan dan menyantap roti bakar dengan olesan selai strawberry diatasnya.

"Menginap diapartemen Jimin hyung lagi?" tanya Jungkook, roomatenya.

"iya, semalam sudah terlalu larut untuk pulang"

"Hyung, kenapa tidak mandi disana sekalian, aku tau kau membawa sikat gigi". Yoongi bertanya dalam hati darimana Jungkook mengetauinya

"aku belum siap kook". Entah belum siap apa yang Yoongi maksud .

"lebih baik kau urus saja Taehyungmu itu, tidak usah sok jual mahal berikan saja nomor ponselmu agar dia berhenti mengemis padaku".

Kim Taehyung teman sekampusnya pernah berkunjung ke flat Yoongi. Taehyung melihat Jungkook disana dan setelah mengetaui jika Jungkook adalah roomate Yoongi, setiap hari ia merengek pada Yoongi meminta nomor ponselnya. Taehyung bilang Jungkook adalah pemuda bergigi kelinci yang selalu memberinya diskon diminimarket. Jungkook juga sering menceritakan pemuda tampan mempesona yang selalu datang keminimarket tempatnya bekerja, dan ternyata itu Taehyung. Heol dunia ini sempit sekali pikir Yoongi. Yoongi menyuruh Taehyung mendekati Jungkook dengan usahanya sendiri. Terakhir ia melihat Taehyung mengantar Jungkook pulang, mengacak surai Jungkook pelan dan mengecup bibirnya singkat sebelum pergi. Yoongi tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mendapat pesan dari Jimin. Jimin menyuruhnya menginap malam itu, tak lupa Jimin menyuruh Yoongi membawa sikat gigi agar dia tak perlu repot pulang keflatnya pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk mandi. Namun Yoongi menolak, lagi.

Hingga pada suatu malam. Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul. Yoongi baru pulang dari kampus dan sialnya dia tidak membawa payung, ponselnya pun mati, _double sial._ Bus terakhir menuju flatnya pun sudah lewat , _triple sial._ Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menaiki taksi dan menuju ke apartemen Jimin.

Yoongi menekan bel dengan kencang, dia kedinginan akibat berlari dari kampus dan menunggu taksi dipinggir jalan. Tak lama kemudian Jimin membuka pintu

"Astaga Yoongi hyung, kau kedinginan!" ucap Jimin panik dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk dan baju ganti untuk Yoongi.

"ini hyung, keringkan badanmu dulu setelah itu gantilah pakaianmu"

"terimakasih jim"

"tidurlah, kau tampak kurang baik, aku masih ada tugas"

Jimin mengerjakan tugas diruang tengah hingga tanpa sadar ia tertidur disana sampai pagi menjelang.

Jimin hendak memeriksa keadaan Yoongi. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengetuk pintu, Yoongi sudah terlebih dahulu membukanya. Jimin tertegun melihat penampilan Yoongi.

" _ **When you standing there in your underwear**_

 _ **And my t-shirt from the night before"**_

Surai hitam yang acak-acakan, kaos kebesaran milik Jimin yang mengekspos sebagian bahunya, celana pendek diatas paha yang memperlihatkan kaki indahnya, dan juga mata mengantuknya yang sangat lucu. Bohong jika Jimin tidak tergoda dengan semua itu. Bohong juga jika dada Yoongi tak bergejolak melihat tatapan Jimin terhadapnya saat ini.

" _ **With your messed up hair**_

 _ **And your feet still bare**_

 _ **Would you mind closing the bedroom door"**_

Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya. Diraihnya pipi Yoongi dengan sebelah tangannya. Sedangkan tangan lainnya ia gunakkan untuk memeluk pinggang Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung, kau tau? Jantungku selalu berdetak lebih cepat setiap berada didekatmu, mereka benar soal 'cinta datang karena terbiasa' awalnya aku tak percaya namun semakin lama berada disampingmu aku yakin aku sedang jatuh cinta, aku mencintaimu". Jimin mulai menyadari perasaannya ketika menginjak tahun terakhir di SMA. Saat dia mendapat tekanan dari ayahnya untuk lulus dengan nilai terbaik, Yoongi memberinya semangat. Saat Jimin sakit Yoongi yang selalu merawatnya. Yoongi mengetaui segala kelemahan dan keburuka Jimin. Yoongi adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ia miliki. Namun salahkah jika Jimin berharap hubungan mereka bisa lebih?.

Jimin mengelus pipi Yoongi pelan. Perasaan lega menyelimuti hati Jimin. Akhirnya ia dapat mengutarakan isi hatinya. Jimin sudah siap jika Yoongi menolaknya, Jimin siap jika hubungan mereka menjadi canggung setelah ini.

Namun tanpa Jimin duga Yoongi berkata "Dan kau tau Jimin? Kenapa aku selalu pulang keapartemenmu disaat ada belasan temanku yang lain menawariku menginap di tempat mereka? Karena aku, telah jatuh dalam pesonamu. Aku tau kau selalu membenarkan letak selimutku, aku tau kau selalu mengecup keningku sebelum tidur aku tau Jimin. Dan aku tau, aku juga mencintaimu".

Jimin mengelus pipi Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jadi Yoongi, bisa kau tutup pintu kamarnya?" Jimin berujar dengan suara pelan tepat disamping telinga kiri Yoongi. Setelah pintu kamar tertutup sempurna, Jimin memojokkan Yoongi hingga punggungnya menabrak pintu kamar. Dibelainya kedua pipi Yoongi, kemudian mencium bibir Yoongi dengan lembut, sangat lembut.

"jadi Yoongi hyung, tidak usah buru-buru pulang. Tinggalkan saja sikat gigimu disini" Yoongi tersenyum. Dia tau jika perkataan tersebut mengandung sebuah arti tersirat. Lalu mereka kembali terlarut dalam ciuman panjang.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah acara pengakuan didepan pintu kamar Jimin tadi. Jimin memutuskan untuk mandi. Yoongi sedang menonton acara musik kesukaannya, dia bilang ingin mandi nanti saja. Setibanya dikamar mandi, senyuman Jimin mengembang, dia melihat sebuah sikat gigi berwarna _neon blue_ berada disamping sikat giginya yang berwarna _tosca_ didalam mug kecil berwarna putih. Ya, itu sikat gigi Yoongi. Tapi kapan Yoongi menaruhnya disana? Jimin yakin semalam sikat gigi Yoongi tidak ada disana.

"YOONGI HYUNG BISA KAU KEKAMAR MANDI SEKARANG"

Dengan langkah malas Yoongi berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Ada apa?"

"Sikat gigimu hyung!" ucap Jimin semangat sambil menunjuk sikat gigi Yoongi

"Iya, itu sikat gigiku. Lalu kenapa?"

"Kapan kau menaruhnya disana?"

Yoongi menarik napas dalam sebelum berucap.

"Aku, selalu membawa sikat gigi didalam tasku"

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu pulang pagi-pagi dengan alasan tidak mau berbagi sikat gigi denganku?"

"Saat itu aku belum siap" Jimin berpikir apa maksud jaeaban Yoongi

"Aku belum siap Jimin. Aku tau saat kau bilang 'kenapa tidak tinggalkan saja sikat gigimu disini' itu artinya 'kenapa kau tidak tinggal disini saja, bersamaku' . Tapi setelah kau menyatakan perasaanmu, aku sudah siap, aku sudah siap tinggal bersamamu. Jadi aku menaruh sikat gigiku disini"

"Tapi kapan kau menaruhnya?" tanya Jimin masih penasaran

"Tadi, saat kau buru-buru kedapur mengambil minum, Setelah kita berciuman" jawab Yoongi santai

Jimin kembali mengingat ciuman mereka tadi membuat pipinya sedikit memanas dan berakhir tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Bibir Yoongi terasa manis, bahkan lebih manis dari pasta gigi rasa strawberry yang sering ia telan saat madih kecil dulu. Jimin tidak akan bisa pernah melupakan manisnya bibir Yoongi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Yoongi memukul pelan kepala Jimin.

"sudah, lebih baik sekarang sikat gigimu!" Yoongi menyerahkan sikat gigi _tosca_ yang sudah ia beri pasta gigikepada Jimin. Yoongi juga ikut menggosok giginya. Jimin memandang pantulan wajah Yoongi dari cermin. Yoongi sangat lucu dengan banyak busa di mulutnya, Jimin tersenyum melihatnya. Lalu dia kembali melanjutkan acara menyikat giginya yang sempat tertunda.

" _ **we don't need to keep it hush, you could leave a toothbrush at my place"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taetae hyung, Yoongi hyung bilang dia sudah bersedia meninggalkan sikat giginya diapartemen Jimin hyung" ucap Jungkook semangat

"Wah itu bagus, akhirnya mereka bersatu" Taehyung menjawab dengan senyuman

"tapi… taetae hyung"

"kenapa kookie?"

"kau…. Tidak berniat memintaku meninggalkan sikat gigiku di apartemenmu?"

 **END**

 **Note : jadi waktu itu aku lagi gosok gigi, terus tiba-tiba kepikiran Yoongi lalu terciptalah fanfic ini.**

 **So, mind to review?**


	2. Sequel

**Toothbrush (Sequel)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : MinYoon! Slight TaeKook!**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning BL!**

 **©SKYLINE98**

.

.

.

" _ **Baby, please don't leave your toothbrush in their place"**_

.

.

 **Happy Reading!**

Empat bulan sudah Yoongi dan Jimin tinggal bersama. Hubungan mereka tidak berjalan begitu mulus. Ada saja yang mereka ributkan. Seperti saat ini contohnya.

"Kau bilang banyak yang menawarimu menginap, siapa saja mereka?"

"Banyak. Kihyun, Zhoumi _sunbae_ , Hoseok, Taehyung, Jooheon, Sehun, Taeyong, Myungsoo _sunbae_ lalu….."

"Sudah cukup. Jangan dilanjutkan, Yoongi"

"Kenapa?". Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Bukankah tadi Jimin yang bertanya, kenapa malah menyuruhnya berhenti. Padahal kan ia belum selesai menjawab. Masih ada sekitar lima atau enam atau tujuh orang lagi sebenarnya.

Jimin tidak menjawab. Jimin tidak menyangka jika banyak pemuda lain yang menawari Yoongi menginap ditempat mereka. Mungkin itulah alasan Yoongi menggantungkan hubungan mereka selama ini. Tapi ini gawat, Yoongi memang sudah bersedia tinggal bersamanya. Tapi bagaimana jika Yoongi tergoda pria lain. Jimin yakin dirinya memang tampan, tapi sekedar tampan saja tidak akan cukup untuk membahagiakan Yoongi. Ditambah lagi saingannya tak kalah tampan dan juga… tinggi.

.

.

.

Yoongi belum pulang dari kampus. Sedangkan Jimin sudah pulang sejak tadi karena dosennya tidak hadir. Jimin sedang kesal saat ini, pasalnya ia tadi melihat Yoongi sedang digoda oleh seorang pemuda yang sangat suka sekali tersenyum, kalau Jimin tidak salah namanya Hoseok. Apa-apaan si Hoseok itu, masak gandeng-gandeng tangan Yoongi. Padahalkan mereka tidak sedang menyebrang, untuk apa gandengan. Dibanding disebut kesal, bukankah saat ini Jimin sedang cemburu?

Pokoknya Jimin harus mencari cara agar Yoongi tidak berpaling darinya. Tapi apa?

"Haruskah aku memasak untuk Yoongi? Dia pasti lapar saat pulang nanti. Ya benar, aku akan memasak untuknya. Yoongi pasti akan berpikir kalau aku romantis sekali". Jimin bermonolog sambil tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Jimin sedang berada didapur sekarang. Dia bahkan sudah memakai apron dan topi ala chef-chef yang ada di televisi.

"Baiklah, mari mulai memasak untuk min Yoongi tercinta. Pertama apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Tampaknya Jimin lupa jika ia tidak pandai memasak. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Dia bisa mencari tutorialnya di internet. Ia mulai mengetik dilayar smartphonenya ' _how to make chicken soup'_. Jimin memutuskan untuk membuat sup ayam karena Yoongi sangat menyukainya. Akhirnya ia memasak mengikuti resep dan intruksi yang ia dapat dari internet. Setelah berkutat cukup lama dengan kompor dan peralatan dapur lainnya. Akhirnya masakan Jimin sudah matang. Ia menyajikannya di meja makan lalu mandi dan menunggu Yoongi pulang.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang". Yoongi memasuki apartemen Jimin. Ia langsung menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk mencari air. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Ia melirik ke arah meja makan dan mendapati Jimin yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum dengan amat sangat lebar.

"Kau tidak lapar hyung? Makanlah aku sudah memasak untukmu". Jimin berucap sambil menepuk kursi disebelahnya. Mengisyaratkan Yoongi untuk duduk disampingnya.

Yoongi menatap Jimin curiga, tumben sekali Jimin memasak untuknya. Yang Yoongi tahu Jimin itu tidak suka memasak, bahkan selama ini Yoongi yang memasak untuknya. Tak mau ambil pusing Yoongi mulai mencicipi masakan yang dibuat oleh Jimin. Namun baru satu suap yang masuk kemulutnya, Yoongi sudah menyemburkannya.

"Brusssshht… Jimin… masakan ini sudah kau cicipi belum sih?". Jimin menggeleng

"Ini asiiiin Jimin asiiiin…., rasanya juga aneh. Lebih enak masakannya Kihyun". Yoongi buru-buru meminum air untuk menghilangkan rasa asin yang menempel di lidahnya.

"Kalau tidak bisa memasak tidak usah sok jago, biar aku saja yang masak"

"Tapi….. aku kan hanya ingin membuatmu terkesan, Yoongi"

"Dan kau berhasil, ini asin dan aku sangat terkesan. Terimakasih"

"Tapi Yoongi, kau tidak jadi makan? Mau aku buatkan ramen?"

"Tidak usah, aku sudah makan bersama Hoseok tadi"

Yoongi berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Meninggalkan Jimin yang tertunduk lesu di meja makan. Niatnya untuk membuat Yoongi terkesan sudah gagal. Dan yang membuat Jimin lebih kacau adalah saat ia mengetahui bahwa Yoongi sudah makan tadi, bersama Hoseok. Jimin bergumam dalam hati " _si_ _Hoseok itu lagi"._ Jimin akan menjadikan Hoseok musuh nomor satunya mulai hari ini. Dan ia akan berjuang lebih keras lagi agar Yoongi tidak berpaling darinya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jimin berniat mengajak Yoongi jalan-jalan. Namun Yoongi tidak bisa, alasannya ia ada tugas kelompok bersama Sehun dan jooheon. Jimin sih tidak masalah dengan tugas kelompok, tapi masalahnya kenapa Yoongi harus menginap di rumah Sehun segala sih. Memangnya tugas macam apa sampai harus menginap segala. Jimin mendumal didalam hati. Tapi sebagai kekasih yang baik, Jimin mengijinkan Yoongi. Dengan syarat Jimin yang akan mengantar dan menjemputnya dari rumah Sehun.

Jimin dan Yoongi sudah sampai dirumah Sehun. Sehun mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Namun Jimin tidak bisa karena ia harus segera ke kampus. Jimin sempat melihat Sehun dan Jooheon sekilas. Mereka tinggi sekali, Jimin jadi teringat dulu Yoongi pernah bilang kalau dia suka pria yang tinggi. Kelihatannya Jimin harus pergi ke _gym_ setelah pulang dari kampus.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi semuanya berapa, Kookie"

"5000 won"

"Tidak ada diskon untukku hari ini?"

"Tidak, karena kau tidak peka, Taeteae hyung"

Taehyung sedang berbelanja di minimarket tempat jungkook bekerja. Aneh sekali, jungkook tidak memberikannya diskon seperti biasanya. Dan juga mata jungkook tidak berbinar saat melihatnya. " _Dia sebenarnya kenapa, kenapa menyebutku tidak peka?" ._ Taehyung bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, namun ia tak menemukan jawabannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang, ia akan memikirkan perkataan jungkook ketika sudah sampai di apartemennya nanti.

Esoknya, Taehyung datang lagi ke minimarket tempat jungkook bekerja. Ia mengambil barang yang ingin ia beli dan langsung membayarnya ke kasir.

"Sikat gigi? Kau ke minimarket hanya untuk membeli sebuah sikat gigi?" . Tanya si petugas kasir

"Untukmu, Kookie". Ucapnya pada petugas kasir tersebut yang tak lain adalah jungkook

"Untukku?"

"Ya, setelah ini pulanglah ke apartemenku. Tinggalkan sikat gigimu disana, dan tinggalah di sisiku, selamanya. Jungkook"

Taehyung tersenyum lembut setelah mengatakannya. Bukannya ia tidak peka, sungguh. Ia tahu saat jungkook membetinya kode untuk menuju ke tahap yang lebih lanjut dalam hubungan mereka. Ia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Dan ia rasa sekaranglah saat yang tepat.

Maka pada hari itu, Taehyung menunggu jungkook pulang. Lalu mereka berdua bergandengan tangan menuju apartemen Taehyung. Kemudian mereka menggosok gigi bersama sebelum terlelap menuju alam mimpi dan berbagi kehangatan diatas tempat tidur Taehyung. Dan mereka terbangun untuk selanjutnya melanjutkan hari-hari yang indah dibawah atap yang sama.

.

.

.

Jimin bangun pagi-pagi sekali hari ini. Ia berniat untuk lari pagi sebelum menjemput Yoongi dari rumah Sehun. Jimin berlari sekitar setengah jam kemudian ia melanjutkan olahraganya dengan _push up_ sebanyak seratus kali. Jimin kan ingin tambah tinggi, jadi ia harus bekerja keras. Bahkan ia sudah membeli susu penambah tinggi badan kemarin.

Saking asyiknya berolahraga membuat Jimin lupa waktu. Sudah jam delapan, ia harus menjemput Yoongi. Jimin langsung menuju ke mobilnya tanpa membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Jimin telah sampai di depan rumah Sehun. Yoongi sudah menunggunya disana. Jimin segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yoongi. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di dalam mobil. Jimin mengajak Yoongi untuk membeli makanan trlebih dahulu sebelum pulang ke apartemen.

"Jimin, kau belum mandi ya?". Tanya Yoongi memecah keheningan.

"Hehe iya, aku habis berolahraga tadi dan langsung menjemputmu"

"Kau bau ish, lagian tumben sekali sih kau olahraga"

"Aku kan ingin tinggi, dulu kau pernah bilang kan kalau kau suka pria yang tinggi"

"Terima saja nasibmu Jimin, kau tidak akan bertambah tinggi lagi. Jangan mimpi"

Walaupun Jimin tau Yoongi hanya bercanda. Namun ada sedikit perasaan terluka dihatinya. Tidak bisakah Yoongi pura-pura menyemangatinya? Tidak bisakah Yoongi menghargai sedikit usahanya untuk menjadi pria yang pantas untuk Yoongi banggakan. Jimin tersenyum getir, ia memilih untuk diam selama sisa perjalanan pulang.

Mereka telah sampai di apartemen. Jimin masih diam, Yoongi menyadari itu. Jadi Yoongi mencoba bertanya apakah Jimin marah karena perkataannya tadi.

"Jimin, kau marah?"

"Tidak!"

"Iya, kau marah"

"Tidak Yoongi!"

"Kelihatan sekali"

"Aku tidak marah Yoongi!"

"Yasudah kalau begitu". Yoongi berlalu begitu saja menuju dapur. Memanaskan makanan yang mereka beli di jalan tadi.

Apa-apaan ini? Jimin pikir Yoongi ingin minta maaf. Atau minimal membujuknya agar tidak ngambek. Tapi apa? Apa Yoongi sudah tidak sayang padanya? Ingin menangis Jimin rasanya. Yoonginya sudah tak peduli lagi padanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Yoongi sedang menghadiri pameran fotografi bersama Myungsoo. Myungsoo mengajak Yoongi karena ia tau Yoongi suka fotografi. Mereka berkeliling di gedung pameran sambil bercakap-cakap ringan.

"Yoongi, kau ingat tidak dulu saat kita masih di senior high school, dulu kau pernah menginap ditempatku. Kau tidak mau berbagi sikat gigi denganku dan akhirnya kau membelinya ditoko hanya untuk kau gunakan sekali saja"

"Ah ya benar haha, aku ingat, _sunbae_ "

Saat itu hujan lebat, Yoongi dan Myungsoo, kakak kelasnya baru selesai menyelesaikan pertandingan basket. Mereka satu tim dulu. Karena tempat tinggal Yoongi terlalu jauh jadi Myungsoo menawarinya untuk menginap. Awalnya ia ingin pulang ke apartemen Jimin waktu itu. Tapi Jimin sedang pulang ke Busan. Jadilah ia bermalam ditempat Myungsoo dan mandi disana keesokan harinya karena ia harus buru-buru berangkat ke sekolah.

"Kau tau, Yoongi. Sikat gigi itu, aku masih menyimpannya. Sikat gigi itu masih di tempatku"

Yoongi membulatkan matanya lebar, ia terkejut. Sungguh, itu sudah lama sekali. Untuk apa Myungsoo masih menyimpannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau bersamaku, Yoongi". Myungsoo menggenggam tangan Yoongi erat. Yoongi masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apakah Myungsoo baru saja menyatakan perasaannya?

Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka sejak tadi, Park Jimin. Jimin mengikuti Yoongi dan Myungsoo sejak pagi. Perasaan Jimin tidak enak, dan benar saja ia melihat kekasihnya ditembak oleh mantan kapten tim basketnya dulu. Teman-teman Yoongi belum tahu kalau Yoongi sudah punya kekasih, karena Yoongi tidak pernah mempublikasikannya. Jimin melihat Myungsoo mengelus pipi Yoongi. Ia tak sanggup lagi melihat semua ini. Ia tak sanggup mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Mungkin saja Yoongi lebih memilih Myungsoo dibanding dirinya. Jadi Jimin memutuskan untuk keluar dari gedung tersebut. Berlaru menerobos hujan dengan keadaan hatinya yang hancur. Tidak apa-apa jika ia menangis. Air hujan akan menyamarkannya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang". Yoongi baru pulang dari pameran. Ia pulang naik bus, ia menolak untuk diantar Myungsoo karena tidak enak sudah menolak perasaannya.

"Jimin aku pulang". Tak ada jawaban. Kemana Jimin pergi?

Yoongi memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Jimin tengah meringkuk diatas ranjang dengan bibir membiru dan tubuh menggigil. Jimin demam, apa ia hujan-hujanan tadi?

"Astaga, Jimin. Badanmu panas sekali". Yoongi menempelkan tangannya di dahi Jimin. Yoongi hendak mengelus rambut Jimin, namun Jimin menepisnya.

"Tidak usah sok peduli padaku". Jimin berucap dengan nada dingin

"Apa maksudmu? Aku memang peduli padamu, Jimin. Aku kekasihmu"

"Cih, kekasih. Kau bahkan malu mengakui kalau kita berpacaran dihadapan teman-temanmu". Mata Jimin mulai berair

"Apa kau benar mencintaiku, Yoongi? Kau bilang hanya akan meninggalkan sikat gigimu disini. Tapi, kau juga meninggalkannya di tempat Myungsoo. Apa kau benar mencintaiku? Kau bahkan tidak menghargai usahaku memasak untukmu, tidak menghargai usahaku untuk menjadi tinggi agar dapat kau banggakan. Aku bahkan belajar fotografi demi dirimu. APA KAU BENAR MENCINTAIKU YOONGI?". Jimin meluapkan seluruh emosinya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut. Ia meraih pipu Jimin dan mengelusnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Jimin. Kau tidak perlu pandai memasak, aku yang akan memasak untukmu. Kau tidak perlu tinggi, jadi aku tidak perlu berjinjit saat menciummu. Kau juga tidak perlu jago fotografi. Tidak perlu menjadi orang lain, aku suka park Jimin yang seperti ini. Park Jimin yang selalu membuatku bahagia dengan caranya sendiri"

Jimin melunak, ia menatap lurus kedalam mata Yoongi. Yoongi tidak berbohong. Terlihat jelas di sorot matanya. Maka malam itu Jimin membiarkan Yoongi untuk merawatnya, memeluknya dan menyalurkan kehangatan dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun dengan keadaan yang lebih baik. Yoongi sudah berangkat ke kampus. Jimin menemykan semangkuk bubur di meja makan dengan _sticky note_ bertuliskan ' _tidak usah ke kampus kalau masih sakit'_. Jimin tertawa singkat, Yoongi masih sama, dia tidak berubah sama sekali. Yoongi masih engan terlihat romantis.

Sementara himin beristirahat di apartemen. Yoongi sedang berkutat dengan tumpukan tugas. Nampaknya ia harus pulang larut hari ini.

Dan benar saja, Yoongi baru keluar daru kampusnya jam delapan malam. Zhoumi menawari tumpangan untuknya, namun Yoongi menolak.

"Mau pulang bersama, Yoongi?"

"Maaf, _sunbae_ aku naik bus saja"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah sungkan"

"Bukan begitu, tapi… aku takut kekasihku nanti akan cemburu, _sunbae"_

"Kau sudah punya kekasih? Siapa?"

"Hm, Park Jimin. Semester dua jurusan bisnis. Kami sudah empat bulan berpacaran". Yoongi tersenyum singkat setelah menjawab. Yoongi akan mengumumkan pada teman-temannya tentang hubungannya dengan Jimin.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Zhoumi _sunbae._ Dah"

Yoongi berlalu menuju halte bus untuk kemudian pulang ke apartemen Jimin.

.

.

.

.

"Baru pulang?"

"Hm"

"Sudah makan?"

"Sudah"

"Sama sia-"

"Sendiri, tidak dengan Hoseok, tidak dengan Kihyun, tidak dengan yang lain"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang saat nya istirahat. Kau pasti lelah. Min Yoongiku yang manis harus beristirahat yang cukup"

Jimin dan Yoongi melakukan aktivitas rutin mereka sebelum tidur. Menyikat gigi bersama dihadapan cermin besar di kamar mandi Jimin. Jimin masih akan selalu tersenyum ketika mendapati wajah lucu Yoongi yang penuh busa. Mereka telah selesai dan akan bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Yoongi hendak memasukkan sikat giginya ke dalam _mug_ , sebelum tiba-tiba Jimin membuka suara.

"Yoongi"

"Hmm"

"Lihat aku saat aku bicara, Yoongi"

"Iya, Jimin. Ada apa" . Yoongi menatap mata Jimin.

"Jangan pernah berani meninggalkan sikat gigimu ditempat lain. Tempatnya hanya disini. Dan jangan pernah menyerahkan hatimu untuk yang lain"

"Aku tahu Jimin, sikat gigiku akan selalu ditempatmu….. dan hatiku hanya akan selalu jadi milikmu"

Dan kemudian yang terjadi adalah punggung Yoongi yang menabrak dinding kamar mandi, bibir Jimin menyapa bibirnya dengan lembut. Yoongi membuka matanya terkejut. Ia menggenggam erat sikat gigi yang masih ditangannya. Ciuman mereka makin dalam dan intim ketika Yoongi menutup matanya dan sikat gigi yang ia genggam jatuh tergeletak dilantai dingin kamar mandi karena tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas rambut Jimin.

Sedangkan Jimin tersenyum di sela pagutan bibir mereka. Tampaknya hubungan mereka akan terjalin lebih serius setelah ini. Ingatkan Jimin untuk berterimakasih kepada sikat gigi karena telah berjasa mendekatnkan hubungannya dengan Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FIN-**

a/n : haii~ aku bikin sequel untuk fic ini yay. Ga ada niatan buat bikin sequel sih sebenernya. Tapi gatau gimana tiba-tiba jadi aja xD dan sorry for the typos, ini ngetiknya di hape TT lepi lagi rusak. Anyway thanks buat yang udah review, follow and fav di fic sebelumnya. Thank you so much :) that's mean a lot, really.

so, mind to review again?


End file.
